


YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MOVE

by penrosequartz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This While Listening To An Angry Song, LGBT+, M/M, Multi, klance, pride march, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: I wrote this while listening to 'Pushover' by Manafest on repeat. I was angry at the world and wanted some good gay. Queue VLD at a Pride March.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's not super shippy oops

“What are we gonna do?”  
“We’re gonna fight.”  
“That’s right.”

Shiro stood tall, his hands on his hips. Matt and Allura looked on proudly, fingers entwined. He was giving their group a good ‘hype talk’, as Lance called it.

The march was starting. Keith used his phone as a mirror to make sure his eyeliner was still ok. Lance made sure his flag was attached to the pole correctly, then glanced over at his boyfriend. “You look great, babe,” he smiled. Keith grinned back at him gratefully.

Shiro took Allura and Matt’s hands, forming a small circle. He gave them both a look that said everything that needed to be said.

“We know,” said Matt, gripping the two hands he was holding tighter, “It could get bad. We know. We're still doing this, right? I can't let mini-me take all the credit.”

Allura giggled, “Don't worry, we’ll outshine Pidge by a mile.”

Suddenly a familiar voice sounded out. “Alright y'all, let's go! Let's show this city what we're talking about!”

A loud cheer erupted from around them, and the crowd moved forward. Hunk let the megaphone drop and jumped down into the crowd from the box he'd been standing on. Pidge clambered up into it, taking up the voice amplifying device.

Pidge started a chant that quickly spread through the crowd, and then seamlessly stepped off the box into the colourful sea of people.

“Let’s do this,” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand as he caught a glimpse of the other group up ahead.

The march continued on past the (significantly smaller) collection of people on the side of the road. Insults were hurled, and some guy started getting physical. Shiro saw Hunk step forward and separate the two, with a warning both ways.

As Shiro, Allura and Matt passed the other crowd, their hands gripped even tighter. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt caught some girl point at them and say something to her friend. “Walk faster,” he whispered.

“Fucking fags! Are you a threeway? That’s disgusting!” The girl called out.

Allura stopped dead in her tracks, dropping Matt and Shiro’s hands and turning towards the girl.

“What did you say?” She asked sharply.

“Uh, I said, I said that's disgusting!” Said the girl, gulping.

“Well, guess what sweet cheeks? I’ve got two people who love me. I doubt anyone actually loves you,” Allura smirked, then taking Matt and Shiro’s hands again, began to chant.

Matt and Shiro glanced at eachother. Their girlfriend was scary.

As Keith and Lance approached the crowd, they both glared at the gathering.

“Their signs are shitty,” whispered Lance.  
“They're shitty people who make shitty signs,” Keith sneered.

Lance’s eyes went wide as he read one particularly offensive poster. “Oh, fuck that,” he said loudly, grabbing Keith and pulling him into a kiss. The mortified crowd began shouting profanities.

“Yeah, well fuck you too!” Keith yelled, as Lance stuck up two middle fingers.

They continued with the march, and when they got to the end they were tired, and hot, and very, very happy.

Pidge and Hunk raced over when they located the group. “What did you guys think?” Asked Pidge excitedly.

“Excellent,” Allura exclaimed.  
“Yeah, let's do it again next year!” Lance called.

Pidge beamed a smile at all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
